Even the Best
by Ayane M
Summary: Even the best have their weaknesses... ***Never Before, Never Again rewrite! All NBNA fans, come here! Updates will be slow, methinks***
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I feel that, as I have aged and matured over the years, so has my writing. It is time to take a look at what I was once so proud of and make it better. I will not be holding back and major parts of the story will be altered in order to maintain canon as well as the story being lengthened immensely, but it is part of a project I am doing to develop my writing even more. I want to see my name in bookstores worldwide and this may be the step I need to take to achieve this goal. Bear with me as I take this reluctant step into the world. Thank you, my loyal readers. I wouldn't have made it this far without you and the support of everyone I've held dear.

Ayane, one of the OCs and only things in this story I own, will be taking on a much more mature and much less Mary Sue personality (I hope) than she has in the past, as I have learned the ways of strong female characters and how amazing they can truly be. The cast of Yu Yu Hakusho – and Yoshihiro Togashi, by extension – have always been a driving force in my life and working through writer's block by doing them justice seems like the only viable way to repay them. They were real for me when I needed them most.

* * *

**Even the Best**

Chapter One

The sliver of moonlight peeking through the branches high above her revealed a faint outline of the demon plants moving to and fro in the clearing, lulled into their slumber by the coppery breeze. Years of training had finally gotten her to the wretched island she found herself on now. She was right where she wanted to be.

Ah, the Demon Tournament would be sweet.

Unwittingly, her lips twitched upwards and she thought about the ridiculous demon lord hosting the tournament; Enki was such a lazy ruler, though the annual tournaments he held did keep the bloodlust in Demon World quelled slightly. Twisting a few ebony strands into a loose braid, she thought about how pleasant things had been since Enki had taken unexpected control of Demon World; her parents would have been pleased that the king was attempting to keep peace. Thoughts of the tournament proving to be a poor way to pass the time, her thoughts drifted to the reason she had even thought about taking up arms and joining up with some thugs in the Demon World. Blood heated up her cheeks as visions of her driving force filled her mind. A part of her had always kept from hurting others, knowing that sometimes people get hurt and are unable to recover. Watching one of the two deemed "traitors" at the Dark Tournament – something she had stumbled into by complete accident – had awoken something deep inside of her that she had never thought would have existed. In an instant, he had incinerated a man. Fear had naught a millisecond to encircle her heart before awe overtook her entire being. It was, in a word, beautiful. His cold ruby stare after he had disintegrated the cocky blonde fire demon held just the slightest tinge of pain and, in that instant, she knew he was good. In that instant, she had decided what she had to do.

He became a bit of an obsession to her as she discovered more about him over the years of tossing in research with her training. Each new thing she learned brought her one step closer to him. She feared she was training too little and researching too much when she learned of the things he had gone through and felt nothing but a deep sorrow for the man that haunted her dreams at night.

She shook her head fiercely, knowing she had lost track of time again, thinking about him once more.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here, Miss. This is private land," a curious voice spoke from behind her. She had sensed the man's approach although she had been caught up in her own thoughts, and turned to him now, smiling.

"Mister Kazuma, ne?" she asked lightly, bowing, her bright hazel eyes scrutinizing him through the pitch blackness. Though she had expected most of the people on the island to be taller than she was, – her height had been a gift from her mother's side – she wondered if she would have to crane her neck as much as she had to now to look at everyone. "I'm Ayane Shinata. My team and I plan to fight here next week. I was just curious about the layout of the land. I had never been here before, you see, as I unfortunately missed the Demon World Tournament Lord Urameshi hosted last time." Knowing better than to blink, as she could honestly be convicted of trespassing since she was not one of Enki's honored guests, she offered him the palms of her hands and a sheepish smile. "Honestly, I meant no harm."

He looked at her sternly for a moment and Ayane nearly gulped as she strained to keep her eyes glued to him. In a movement that caught her completely off guard, a warm pressure wrapped around her wrist and yanked her forward, nearly knocking her feet out from under her. His actions took her by surprise and, as though reading her mind, he explained that "the guys" might like to meet her. As this news washed over her, her eyes widened.

"N-no! I can't meet him yet!" she exclaimed, her heels skidding through the dirt and her bangs flying violently across her face. Kazuma paused mid-step and his eyebrows wrinkled together as he looked at her. "I…I wouldn't know what to say…"

"What are you talking about, Ayane?" he asked even as he turned back around, forgoing all etiquette.

"Uhm… Never mind. It's not important." Her heart threatened to betray her but she turned into herself and blocked up her mind as him poking around in her brain was a likely possibility.

"Hey, guys, look what I found! She was wandering around outside; she's part of Shou's team!" Kazuma exclaimed as they entered the room. "This is Ayane Shinata. Don't worry, she wasn't spying. I think we can trust her not to kill us, anyway."

Ayane looked up at the odd man again, raising an eyebrow at his confusing words; what advantage would killing them all have for her anyway? She wondered briefly if they were having a reunion before the tournament as her eyes trailed over the half-full brown and green bottles sitting on the table between the couches. When her eyes fell, finally, on the one she had come all this way for resting on a windowsill a mere twelve feet from her, she felt as though a golf ball had lodged its way into her throat. Bowing hastily to the room, a flood of relief washed over her as the electricity arcing between them sizzled out; he had not even looked back at her. "Good evening everyone," she managed weakly.

"Hey there, kiddo," the unmistakable un-gelled mop of black hair rested a bit longer on his head than she remembered it being at the Dark Tournament, but Yusuke definitely maintained a flicker of his youth in the friendly grin he offered her. He motioned to the empty spot next to him, his expression alone telling her he would not take no for an answer. Graciously, she accepted and fidgeted with the hem of her shorts only slightly.

"It's a pleasure, Lord Urameshi."

"Gah, would you not call me that?!" He shook his head, the corners of his lips tugging downward. "I live a normal life in the Human World now, see. I'd like to keep things as normal as possible." It seemed for a moment he wanted to start bragging about his life but barely caught himself, shaking his head. "So Shinata's your last name?"

"It's my family's name," she affirmed and, after noticing a confused glint in his and nearly everyone else's eyes, continued, "I didn't grow up in the Demon World like most of the contestants." With that, she lifted a cup of hot tea she had watched the redhead pour her earlier to her lips, the conversation effectively ended as she blew across the steam.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ayane," the aforementioned man spoke, a mischievous little grin settling on his lips. She quickly met the other "traitor's" taunting gaze, questioning his motives. His use of the term "lady" before her name caught everyone's attention, though something told her he knew it would.

_He knows something_, she thought, peering at him over her small floral mug. _Why would he know anything at all about me?_

"Why'd you call her that, Kurama?" Kazuma asked, ever the first to speak everyone's minds.

Kurama's grin revealed the true nature of his spirit. "It's not my story to tell. I heard it by chance in the Makai one day."

"Always the lady's man, eh, Kurama?" Yusuke laughed, purposefully and obviously doing his best to change the subject, noting her discomfort. "So, girly, what brings you here anyway? Get too excited? Couldn't wait anymore?" he teased the tiny girl next to him; she was pleased that he seemed at least a head shorter than his companion who had kindly directed her.

She smiled smally at the man as she sat her tea cup back down on its coaster. "Something like that. Just getting to know the lay of the land, is all. I missed the last tournament, you see, so I never had the chance to check it out."

"Send her home, Urameshi," the man who had seemed to haunt all her dreams over the years grunted from the window sill. Unwittingly, heat rushed to her face and she felt just a tiny bit woozy when his voice washed over her. Her teeth clamped around her lower lip and she was careful not to bite down too hard as she was aptly aware of being in a room of demons. The smile on Kurama's face caught her attention again as she uncomfortably lifted her mug to her lips as Kazuma and Yusuke berated their moody window sill companion for his lack of manners. Eyes narrowing and blush fading, she shut her eyes and sipped at her tea. The chuckle that escaped the redhead caught the two boisterous males' attention.

"I just wonder what Lady Ayane thinks of this right now," he played it off and the two who had been doing the talking changed the discussion, as if she had cared what they had been talking about. Kurama managed to convince Kazuma to switch places with a reluctant Ayane who sat down in a huff next to the fox.

"I don't remember meeting you before now," she muttered, insinuating things that she knew he was clever enough to catch on to.

"Oh, I've met a close relative of yours; you have his scowl." His gaze grew soft for a moment as he spoke in a similar code and he allowed her to soak in the information for a bit. Their seemingly innocent exchange continued for a while until he finally mentioned the idea of a walk, as she had wanted to look over the island anyway. Kuwabara and Yusuke whistled, made cat-calls, and teased him about what his lady at home would say. Kazuma's train derailed then and he went on a tangent about his own lady waiting at home and started talking about a wedding he seemed intent on having. Tension in the room grew for a moment until Yusuke mentioned his own lady and how upset she would be with him when the tournament was over. The young woman and the fox managed to disappear during the messy conversation, escaping to the outside world. For a while they walked in absolute silence.

"You all have people waiting at home for you then?" she murmured a few minutes into the moonlit walk, her eyes trained on their feet. "On top of being so close that you band together in a hotel room for another tournament, you all have families and loved ones. You guys aren't even fighting, are you? Why aren't you at home?"

His hand fell heavy on her head, surprising her. "We accepted our paths, Lady Ayane, and so have our loved ones."

Silence filled the space between them and they came to a stop at a tiny clearing; after a quick glance around, Ayane noticed it was the same one from earlier. _What a small island…_

"There isn't a demon that survived it that doesn't know about your parents, Lady Ayane," he said quietly, crossing his arms and leaning against the rough bark of the nearest trunk. His shimmering emerald eyes were hidden under his hair. "I heard rumors there was a girl in my area asking about Hiei…imagine my surprise when I see the description of this girl matches you so perfectly."

The air was tense and she took a step back, away from the murderous intent of the fox.

"Why are you so interested in Hiei, Lady Ayane?" Kurama's voice seemed lower, but she was near positive it was only her imagination. "Don't lie to me, by the way, because I'll smell it all over you."

Her nails bit into the palms of her hands and she steeled herself to voice what she had told herself since she first saw the man years prior. She knew from the start she could trust the cunning fox; he had a good soul in him and had no true ill will for her, though he would not hesitate to slice her up a bit to make her tell the truth.

"I came to meet him," she explained, her shoulders moving on their own as she studied the toe of her thick-soled boots reflect the moonlight. "I saw him fight against Zeru…" She paused, pressing the tip of her index finger to her chin. "What are they called again? Oh, right. I became a bit of a fangirl."

A ripple interrupted the aura of the clearing then she heard a sound coming from the redhead that had just been bluffing at taking her life. When her mind cleared slightly, free of the panic that had unnecessarily lodged itself in her heart, she focused on the sound and blinked hard before rubbing her ears to make sure she heard him properly.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?!" she squeaked, seething.

"Why would I do such a thing?" he asked as though truly offended, though he was unable to conceal a final chuckle.

"You seem to be a bully, is why," she growled, jabbing an accusing finger in his face.

"Don't threaten him, foolish girl," the voice she was unable to forget rumbled next to her ear, the blade of his katana biting into her shoulder as he leaned in close to her. Her training kicked in and she dropped her weight immediately, managing to catch him off guard, then threw her elbow into the rock wall behind her as she threw her body forward in a roll, pausing for a second on her free hand to kick him in the chest and propel herself backwards as her arms sprung her into the sky. A quick twist later, she landed on a branch inches above Kurama's head, back against the same trunk so he would be unable to gain that advantage.

In another moment, Hiei regained his senses and his eyes took on a murderous gleam as he stood straight, studying his katana. "Hn… I thought, perhaps, the fox was just showing off for you out here, whore," he spat a few feet away; his harsh words stung her as though he had struck her. "It appears I have walked into a challenge. Either is fine with me."

"Hiei, she's just a girl," Kurama sighed, reaching for the nape of his neck. "In any case, this girl is nowhere near fit to fight you right now and you know it. Be reasonable." The green turned near forest as he met Hiei's steady glare.

"You'll fight me over a girl – not even a _woman_ – you barely know, fox?" Hiei scoffed, sheathing his katana. "Pathetic."

"…I can't get down…!" Ayane squeaked, eyelids pressed tightly together as she clutched the bark behind her just gently enough that it would not crumble. "I need help down; I don't like heights. Please don't leave me up here?"

Kurama masked all expressions on his face and turned to Hiei.

"No."

"You could let me ask the question first," Kurama protested.

"No!" Ayane snapped next, understanding Kurama's plan with just that. "Kurama, _you_ have to get me down! You can't let him near me! He knows my weakness now!"

A thick arm wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her against the solid body at the end of it. "Fool, you _are_ a weakness," he muttered.

His body heat made her shiver violently as if she had been frozen her whole life and it was her very first time in sunlight. Her body unwittingly responded to her feelings and she cracked her eyes open, landing first on the toned chest her arms were trapped against. Ever so slowly, her gaze traveled to look at his hardened face. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed him staring directly back at her. She thought he said something but when she asked, he shook his head and she was planted on the ground with only Kurama nearby in the next instant.

"That was unexpected," her companion spoke up. He turned to her, a skeptical look crossing his face. "You're afraid of heights, Lady Ayane?"

"I don't like talking about it."

The return trip to the hotel seemed to take far less time than their walk out to the clearing initially had. Kurama led her to collect her room key – one separate from the remaining members of her team – then left her to sort the luggage that they had required them to send a week ahead of time; it had only arrived that morning.

Darkness greeted her the moment she closed her eyes like a long lost friend. Her long day had started with disobeying her "master"… She cringed at the thought of the blonde's enraged face when he saw she had left that morning. He was a bad soul, but she was not meant to pass judgment. On top of that, she had met _him_…and, subsequently, attacked _him_.

Grumbling, she pulled the heavy comforter over her head and forced herself into a deep, meditated sleep.

~*~*~The Gang~*~*~

"So did you 'learn' anything from her, Kurama?" Kazuma teased the moment the redhead returned from helping her find the room her key would open.

Kurama's green orbs met Hiei's in the reflection on the window and he feigned confusion at the other man's intense stare. "Actually, I did learn something from her, Kazuma. She's a big fan of ours."

"I knew there was somethin' I liked about that kid," Yusuke sniffed.

Hiei followed the fox with his eyes as the spirit in human form retired to his little room and remained on his sill until each person in the room was gone. Alone, he thought back to the clearing and that strange girl. The moment he heard her growl from where he had hidden himself a few feet away, he was by her side like a magnet. The breeze around her carried something more than just the normal scent of blood and it made him hesitate just long enough for her to gain the upper edge in a fight that should not have even happened. Why had the stupid girl threatened Kurama?

He looked past the window to the ground below, his thoughts drifting to the moment their eyes met. At the time, he truly had not been sure of what he had said in those few seconds but, after having a little time to himself, he growled out the words one more time,

"_I know you_."

* * *

Ayane: Are you happier with this portrayal, Hiei-dono?

Hiei: Hn. It's acceptable.

Ayane: You think you're so hardass, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Welcome to the second edited chapter of _Never Before, Never Again_. If you're unfamiliar with that title then ignore it, please. I don't want to talk about it. I own my OCs.

* * *

**Even the Best**

Chapter Two

The shrill noise from the device she had set the previous night for just before the first rays of sunshine peeked through her window proved to be an unworthy adversary the next morning; she swore she had not hit the, now rubble of plastic and metal, that hard... She drew a breath through her slightly parted lips as she stood and took the few steps she had to in order to shuffle through the polished wooden drawers. Cool air and the feeling of her mother's silk nightgown sliding down her body left goosebumps across the pale canvas etched with memories. Winding bandages tightly around her bust, Ayane began the process of preparing her training that had to continue despite the fact that her secret plan had not remained a secret. She pinned the bindings in place and slid into a cut-off tank top and shorts before slipping the loose ends on her laces into her boots, just below her knee. The height of her shoes allowed her to easily reach down to grab any number of knives tucked into the leather holsters stitched into them; working with Shou had taught her to prepare for anything, after all. She used a pair of needle sharp chopsticks to secure the hair she collected at the crown of her head into a tight knot. Carefully and without looking down, her tiny body disappeared out the window into the ever brightening sky and she stood on a thick branch, her gloved palms holding onto the coarse bark of the even thicker trunk. For a moment, her eyes danced along the horizon, noting the deep red hues against the ever competitive night sky. Making quick time of lowering herself, she hurried into the thick veil of foliage separating the hotel from the dangers that may have existed. Her familiar little clearing danced with the sun making itself known through the limited spaces between the never ending trees.

As the world shed its cloak and prepared for the oncoming day, she settled herself on top of a large rock hidden from the light, setting her weapons on her lap and placing her palms gently on her bent knees. Darkness consumed her as her eyelids shut and she slipped into a peaceful state of mind, all outwardly sounds bouncing off her as though an invisible shield surrounded her. Matching her breathing to the deadly air, masking it, her mind cleared. She felt each life force, each soul, surrounding her and kept track of each one to insure she would be safe.

The sun in the clearing near blinded her as she prepared herself for her training. The short sword and hand ax left behind by her father were removed from her thighs and returned tenderly to their appropriate holsters at opposite hips. Her feet found the soft grass and she turned to one of the many nearby trees and bowed to it, marking it as her enemy.

As she stood, her hand slipped into a boot and, ever so slightly, produced a blade that was no longer than the length of her wrist to the tip of her middle finger. She forced herself backward as she secured the knife well into the thick trunk. Her hand twitched by the decorative hilt of her sword.

"You appear well-prepared," the ever-present, slightly sarcastic, voice from her dreams spoke from behind her; a high-pitched squeak left her as she spun around to face him, the fierce red orbs burning into hers mercilessly. The air in the clearing vanished in that instant as if the pair did not need oxygen.

"Come at me, Girl," Hiei muttered after a few more silent moments, switching his gaze to just a bit above her head, at the small knife lodged deep into the trunk. There was more silence and he grunted at her, annoyed with her lack of a response. "Sparring with a tree is productive?"

"Oh, no. Really, it's all right," she sputtered, eyes wide as realization hit her. "I wouldn't dream of asking something like that of you."

"Hn. Don't be a moron." He tossed off his cloak as he backed away from her, his hand securely wrapped around the hilt of his katana.

_Take this seriously. Don't let your admiration for him get in your way. Don't let him blind you_. Her words became her mantra as she returned to her previously peaceful state, sliding her feet shoulder-length apart with her right foot pointed slightly inwards, knees bent, as she leaned just a bit in the direction of her bent feet. Her eyes narrowed as she focused solely on him, feeling for his soul. _Master Hiei…_

Her hand flew up mere seconds before she lost her head, blocking the blur of his sword with her engraved battle ax; she saw the flicker of surprise cross his face from the corner of her eye before he vanished. Instead of giving in to surprise herself, she focused on his soul again and yanked out the short sword, crossing that and her ax behind her head, halting his vicious attack. His soul flared dangerously in that moment, making it easier for her to focus on as he disappeared once more.

"Left," she whispered, moving forward at the last moment so he was met by air.

"Don't mock me, woman," he seethed as he stood on a high branch, glaring down at her. "Tell me how you're doing that when I'm masking my energy."

Caution filled her as she glanced up at him. "It's not something that can be explained. I was born with the ability." She knew her response would anger him and she prepared herself for the impending leap.

He surprised her, though, by pausing a second to study her before landing gently in front of her, sword sheathed and hands relaxed in his pockets. Her muscles screamed at her as they held themselves in their tight positions, her eyes focused on his ever-moving ones. Not once did those ruby orbs settle on hers during what felt like hours.

Finally, she spoke, "What are you doing?"

He ignored her, his eyes taking in every detail of her, his nose every scent.

"I don't like this," she murmured, finally regaining her senses and backing away half a step as she attempted to move her too stiff arms to protect herself from his inquiring eyes. She had seen looks like that before and she was not a fan of them. At that moment, she did not care who he was – her body jerked into action and she spun and ran into the thick forest. Every nerve in her body cried out for her to get away from him, though she knew deep down he was not like the person haunting her darkest memories. All she could do was run, it seemed, from those memories she tried keeping at bay; her bodily strength could not defeat the past. The engravings on the silver weapons caught her eye as she slid them into their holsters, flooding her with a few other memories inconvenient for the time.

His inflated soul was soon behind her, gaining on her and frightening her. Once she felt him immediately behind her, she turned sharply on her heel, reached into her boot, and withdrew a few silver knives, flinging them all towards him with one flick of her wrist, forcing him further away. The sharp scent of copper filled her senses and nearly drowned her, stopping her in her tracks.

The scent of blood.

The red stream flowed freely from just below his eye; she watched, breathless, as it made its way down his face to drip off his chin. Her eyes widened and her shoulders went slack, not quite sure why she was still alive. "I…don't know why I did that. I never meant to raise my hand against you, you see." After a moment, she took a slow step towards him, exposing her palms but staying aware of any movement he made. Minutes crept by as she moved to him. "Don't move, all right?" she whispered, her fingers hesitantly reaching up to touch his face once she stood in front of the stoic man. Her fingers glowed a faint purple and she made a sound in her throat when he went to jerk away from her. "I told you not to move," she grumbled.

"Hn. Idiot girl, are you going to heal all of your opponents?" he scoffed, ignoring her words and continuing to move from her hand.

"I wasn't supposed to hurt you." She frowned and withdrew her hand a few inches; she studied it intently. "My purpose for being here is not to hurt you, but it appears that's what I've done. The least I can do, then, is fix you up!" A smile alit upon her face as she threw her hand forward, catching him off guard. "Now don't move."

He stared at her eyelids, watching her face screw up in concentration for a moment before smoothing out. He knew better than to scratch at the healing skin as she used her power to repair it; Yukina had smacked his hand more than enough when he would give in to the itch. A low grumble left his throat as he thought of his sister. In that moment, his thoughts were drawn back to the girl standing in front of him – her response to his grumble catching his attention.

"Y-you should be fine now," she mumbled quickly, stepping back. "I'll be returning to the hotel now. Thank you for the sparring." She bowed and spun, though he clutched her arm too quickly, stopping her in her tracks. "I'd like to leave, please."

Hiei reached for the tree behind him, clutching one of the knives she had chucked at him and bringing it around to glint almost threateningly in front of her. His breath was hot on the nape of her neck as he leaned in close to her. "I don't know who you are, girl, but you will give me a thorough explanation by the end of this tournament," he warned her, tracing her throat with the side of the blade, driven near mad by the scent of her defiance.

"Of course," she responded, reaching for his wrist with her free hand and tugging it and the blade away. "You can let me go; I won't vanish." Once freed, she swept the clearing for all of her knives, sliding them back into their proper holsters. A few times, she noticed his crimson eyes watching her walking around the clearing and frowned at how suspicious he saw her to be.

"Who trained you?"

"I did," she answered slowly, wiggling the original knife out of the tree. "I watched the Dark World Tournament and decided to develop what I had been taught as a child on my own. I had to learn basic self-defense; my mother insisted."

"Did we meet there?" he asked, almost pleased that he had come to an answer.

Gingerly, she slid the final knife into her boot and glanced over at him. "We've never met before, Master Hiei. Last night was the first time you've ever seen me."

He started at the title she gave him, his eyes searching her face. "Hn? What was that?" he prompted, his tone suggesting she repeat her words. No matter that she was just a girl, she made no sense and he found he was unable to even dig thoughts out of her head. _Frustrating…_

"I said nothing," she responded stubbornly, raising her chin at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to my room."

His eyes unwittingly followed her as she walked away, the swaying of her hips near mesmerizing… _Stupid girl_, he thought, growling at her fading back. _Walking around like that, there are those that will think you truly are a whore._ Rolling his eyes and blaming those fools he dubbed his friends for his sudden chivalry, he fell in step with her after securing his cloak back around his shoulders. His eyes stared pointedly ahead and he showed no acknowledgment of her existence, ignoring her confused stare.

Time passed by slowly as she thought of anything she could possibly say to break the tense silence between them. She wished he would explain to her why he decided to follow her. A brief glimpse of his soul affirmed that he was not about to harm her, though she remained wary of the fiery apparition.

"Thank you." Her loose bangs acted as a shield from him as she bent forward at her hotel door. "I appreciate the training and the company back to my room."

"Hn. Walking around like that is moronic."

Her earlobe barely rested on her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side and her lips formed a tiny "o". "Were you concerned for my safety?" _I would have sensed anyone sneaking around in the forest…_

The smallest fluttering of her eyelids was all he needed to vanish from her sights. A sigh left her parted lips and she turned to her door, escaping into the only area with sanity on the whole island – the whole damned world, really. She held herself together a few minutes longer as she traveled the halls of the building, searching for her room. Once she reached the safety of her secure bubble, her legs finally betrayed her as she shut the door and rested against it, falling out from beneath her so she landed with a gentle "plop" on her backside. She allowed the butterflies that had remained frozen in time to beat freely against their cage of bone. Her stomach threatened to push up any remnants of food she had as she shook violently in her collapsed condition.

Why had she been allowed to live after cutting his face and disobeying him? Why had he chosen to, instead, walk with her as she returned to the hotel room where she would hide out most of the tournament?

Unbeknownst to her, he rested at the edge of the island, his fierce eyes piercing the salty waves dancing beneath his feet. An odd air surrounded the girl and the fact that he was unable to pinpoint what threw him off boiled his blood. His thoughts raced back to the previous night and he watched his own eyes narrow as their color reminded him of someone who might know a few things about the woman.

The bright hazel eyes that taunted his thoughts studied the edge of the forest from her perch overlooking the ground. The vow that she was not looking out to search for him echoed in her mind, though a louder voice belted out that she was a liar.

For a few more suspended moments, she peered out over the land. She began to feel like her mother…

A low grumble left her throat and she stood quickly, tearing through the crude wooden drawers accommodating the precious few articles of clothing she owned. The tip of her finger danced gently along the tiny glass beads stitched along the hem of a familiar yellow halter dress she had bought on one of her visits she had hitched with stray demons into the Human World. The black flowers embroidered just above her knees sold her.

She laid the dress across the bed and shuffled into the spacious tiled room that she hurried to steam up; the whirlpool had a wide array of solutions to pour into it, she soon noticed, and her face lit up. Securing the door behind her, she stepped from the remainder of her stained clothing and sat alongside the collection of soap; the cool marble sent shivers through her body. After a few sniffs, she settled on a musky rose and lavender scent and giggled maniacally as she poured nearly half the bottle into the hot stream of liquid and bubbles formed nearly instantly in the pool where she slid her foot, watching the pale skin vanish beneath the foam. Her thoughts drifted to the last time she had partaken in such a frivolous comfort and she allowed a smile to twitch at the corner of her lips as she reminisced. She soon disappeared into the bath water, her hair piled high on her head as she stared blankly up at the staccato above her, arms stretched along either side of the tub. Losing her sense of time due the rising steam causing her eyelids to droop, she missed the presence in her room until they stood right behind her.

She cursed herself for not closing the window as she fought the urge to sit up suddenly, realizing she may reveal more than she intended.

"What…" She struggled to swallow down the cotton bolls that had collected in her mouth the moment she felt him. Straightening up carefully, she cleared her throat. "What are you doing in here?" she tried again, wondering why she sounded so breathless. Every nerve in her body flared as his slow, steady footsteps echoed in her ears. Opting to cover herself more, she slipped her arms around herself and submerged to her chin, unsure as to why her body was still wracked with shivers. "Why are you in here?"

A barely noticeable shrug moved his sturdy shoulders as his eyes trailed heatedly over the wretched smelling bubbles hiding the body he had some crazed desire to see. Why had he come to her hotel room? He had decided to converse with the fox about the, now very vulnerable, girl in front of him. If only he had not heard that laughter from her open window…

A bout of rage filled him at that passing thought and he met her confused and flustered expression and found it terribly alluring, nearly losing himself in it. "You left your window open, idiot." His tone failed to convey the original malice he had meant her to hear.

"Oh." Her eyes trailed over to the door, slowly, but he noticed.

"You wouldn't be able to run," he warned and she swung her attention back to him. He took a step towards her and his eyes flashed when she disappeared a millimeter more under her soapy barricade. Why did she hide herself so unconsciously from him? He let out a low growl and stepped back, his eyes locating a spot just behind her head they could focus on. "Food after this," he grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "The three idiots will be there."

"Thank you!" she squeaked, reaching for his arm as he passed her. A tiny cry left her lips and she jerked back at the small electric shock she felt; from his slight pause, he had felt it as well. "S-sorry…"

As he forced himself to step out of the sweltering atmosphere, he heard her tiny noise of disapproval that he was positive she had not intended to make, and stopped just outside the tiled room. A glance over his shoulder told him she was unsure of his presence, though she definitely did not appear to want him gone.

He took note of the flash of white pulling in a small portion of her full silky bottom lip as the corners of her mouth dipped down a little. He watched her carefully rotate so she could rest her chin on her crossed arms resting along the edge of the tub. Part of him ached to go to her as a more rational voice struggled to be heard from the back of his mind.

"Will I see you at breakfast?" she asked quietly, eyes focused on his feet that had yet to turn her way; she was prepared to vanish once again if they moved even a fraction of an inch. With no response, she tried again, "Is there something else you wanted?"

"Hn? Something else?" He could hear the taunting in his own voice and he internally shrugged, choosing to go for the teasing; he had never had to chase any woman he wanted before but he also was wary of the abnormal girl before him. "Tell me, girl, do you have any idea what your words could imply?" Taking her embarrassed word vomit that followed as an affirmation, he let out a low chuckle that silenced her almost instantly. "I fail to see how you got this far. You are clearly a complete imbecile." He took in her enraged face as she finally met his eyes; once she noticed how his burned into hers, her jaw went slack and her face paled to near translucent. "I'll shut your window on my way out."

The moment her eyelids connected he vacated the hotel room, taking special care to lock her window before he was gone. She heard a small swear before the door opened – she had also forgotten that, apparently – and winced when she heard the door slam shut. What right had he to be upset with her?

Her solitary peace ruined, she pulled the plug reluctantly on her bath and prepared to search for the dining hall that one of her team members had been so thrilled about after they had received invitations to the tournament. Securing the lock behind her as she left her room, she did a quick sweep of each hallway before wandering down them, on alert for anything.

She tracked the bright souls of Yusuke and Kazuma to the cafeteria-like eating area and waved back at them as she neared the breakfast table the hotel staff had stocked up with sweet rolls and coffee and fresh fruit. A hot black tea and a plate of strawberries with a cinnamon roll later, she made her way to the rectangular table and pulled up a seat. "Good morning, you two."

Yusuke had the decency to swallow his food before greeting her back whereas she just barely avoided the food spray from Kazuma's mouth as he returned, "good morning." Much to her amusement, Yusuke smacked his head and scolded him for his poor manners. Her meal break ended much too soon as the men had to return to their rooms; she learned so much about Kayko and Yukina in the short amount of time they spent together.

His spirit caught her attention as she passed over the threshold of the cafeteria and she hesitated. "Can I help you?" Silence, unsurprisingly, greeted her. "Well then," she started, her angle changing, "I would like to be on my way, if you don't mind."

The problem was that he _did _mind, and thinking about that fact drove him near mad. He stood dangerously close to her and relished in the mix of emotions that rolled off her in waves. "I mind," he growled, his breath hot of the shell of her ear; he watched a silent shudder run through her body. "What are you?"

"Hiei, don't frighten the guests," the soft, and somehow chilling, voice of Kurama had managed to spook the pair of them away from one another. "Lady Ayane is an honored guest, I'll remind you. Shall I rehearse the guidebook again?"

"Hn. I've heard enough of your incessant blubbering, fox," the red eyed man grunted, his hands disappearing in his pockets and he slouched, appearing indifferent. Emerald orbs followed him as he disappeared from the hallway. "It's gotten crowded in here."

A calculating moment passed between Ayane and Kurama, the former eyeing the latter up suspiciously. "Lady Ayane, would you care to join us in our room? Koenma will be coming by to see us."

* * *

Ayane: Thank you for bearing with me!


End file.
